Kiryus (Zero's parents)
The Kiryus were Zero and Ichiru's parents and were also Vampire Hunters. They were later murdered by Shizuka Hio as an act of revenge for killing her ex-human vampire lover. Appearance The father bears a striking resemblance to Zero and Ichiru in terms of hair and skin coloring, as their hair is silver like his. The mother has long dark blonde hair tied in a low ponytail with her facial structure much like Zero and Ichiru's. Personality No one knows much of their personalities, but they both love their sons. History Both Kiryus were high-ranking Vampire Hunters. Despite loving both their sons dearly, the Kiryus felt Ichiru's illness and lack of natural talent in comparison to Zero would prevent him from becoming a Hunter. For this reason, they focused more of their time on developing Zero's skills as a Hunter, giving Ichiru the impression they favored Zero over him. Ichiru's resentment over his parents' seemingly preferential treatment of his brother would have tragic consequences later on and lead to the destruction of the Kiryu family. These events would be set in motion the night the Kiryus were assigned to kill an ex-human vampire who they'd been told had fallen to Level E. Unfortunately, the Kiryus were lied to and had been used as pawns by Rido Kuran to kill the ex-human vampire who had become his fiancée, Shizuka Hio’s lover. Shizuka's grief over the death of her lover would drive her to insanity, and later, to revenge. With the assistance of Ichiru, who had become captivated by her, Shizuka killed his parents, turned Zero into a vampire, and took Ichiru away. It was later revealed that this had all been set up by Kaname Kuran, to insure Zero and Ichiru would have a strong hatred for Pureblood, for of his plan to erase and kill the Pureblood race to succeed. Powers & Abilities Zero and Ichiru's parents, are vampire hunters, so they have a faster recovery than humans. They also have the powers to accelerated healing over humans and sense nearby vampires. Equipment Zero and Ichiru's father fights with two anti-vampire sword , while their mother fights with a wire. Relationships Zero & Ichiru Kiryu Zero & Ichiru were the only children they had. They both loved their sons equally. Zero didn't feel worthy of their love and believed that their love should all be give to Ichiru, as he stole Ichiru's ability to become a hunter. However they worried about Ichiru's health and his chances of him becoming a hunter. After hearing a conversation about this, Ichiru took this as them favoring Zero over him and felt as of they were being watchdogs for the Vampire Hunters Association. Ichiru assisted Shizuka with the murder of his parents. Toga Yagari Yagari was quiet close with the Kiryu family. He trained both the Kiryus boys to become hunters. When the Kiryus went out on missions, he would take care of Zero and Ichiru while they were gone. In the official fanbook, it states that Yagri really respected the Kiryus. Kaien Cross Although they are never seen together, it is implied that the Kiryus knew Kaien. This can be see in a bonus chapter, when Kaien makes a trip out to see the Kiryu boys when they are little. This would also explain why Kaien took Zero in after his parent's deaths. Trivia * Zero and Ichiru's mother is the first female hunter who appears in the manga. * They often move to different locations to escape the vampires. * One of Zero and Ichiru's mother's specialties was making her heartfelt vegetable soup. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Female Character Category:Minor Character Category:Flashback Character Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Deceased